One and the Same
by Sicanasda
Summary: Yes I am back and going strong. Yet anther fic. Read and review Please.


I don't own any part of SO2. I was really bored tonight and I had just got done playing SO2 when an idea hit me, hard. So here it is. Please tell me if you like it.

P.S. This kind of veers off into a Claude-Precis romance.

P.S.S. This also has bit of a Rena-Dias romance in it.

P.S.S.S. I was also playing Legend of Dragoon, so don't be surprised if I put some characters from that in. Just remember that I don't own them either. 

P.S.S.S.S. I think I'm really getting good at writing P.S's.

P.S.S.S.S.S. Yes, another one. Don't be too worried cause I always make it happy, but I'm a big fan of death. : P

Claude

I felt a mixture of feelings running through me. Fear and courage. Eagerness and dread. Sorrow and joy. We both waited for this day and yet neither of us wanted it to come. 

I stared across the battlefield and our eyes met. I looked into those eyes that shown with a bright glitter of power. We were the same, and yet so different. We are friends, and yet we are enemies. We are strong and yet so weak. 

We had to prove ourselves, yet we knew that what would put one of us on top, would put the other on the bottom. We would clash swords with each other, unknowing whether we would wound or end each other's life. 

I could not see what was going through his mind. I studied his eyes for a clue, but they remained silent witnesses. His stare bored straight through me. I felt his stare examining me, opening up my mind as if it were a book. 

I saw my dear, long-time friend Rena beside a tree, crying. I knew why she cried. She knew that it was possible for either of us to make even the slightest mistake in a blow and kill the other. She had lost both of us at points in our adventure. She couldn't lose us again. But I knew she would not stop this. She knew we had to do this.

My opponent moved slightly to look at Rena. I noticed a small tear roll out of his eye and saw his lips whisper, "I'm sorry."

I turned to Precis, who had relied upon both of us greatly through the course of our adventure. I don't know why but ever since the day she nearly died when we confronted Indalecio, I took extra special care for her.

(Flashback)

I looked into Indalecio's cold and hateful eyes. I swung and missed. He then sent me flying into a wall. I climbed back up and raised my sword as I charged at him. He gave one irate sweep of his hand and I felt electricity flow through my body. I struggled to my knees and he kicked me in the chest. Then as he was about kill me, Precis ran forward and took the full impact of the blast. She fell to her knees before slumping over lifelessly. I jumped to my feet, forgetting my injuries. I swung and sliced with the fury of a hurricane. 

(End Flashback)

She willingly risked her life for me. I felt drawn to her somehow. I saw her wink at me but I could tell that she was nearly as sad as Rena.

Rena

Tears of sorrow rolled down my cheek and collected in a pool with many other types of tears. Tears of guilt, tears of fear. I looked at the figure that I loved more than any other. I might lose by best friend, or the man I love. He doesn't know of my feelings however. 

But I feel as if I brought this around. I brought them together, hoping they would become friends. It worked, but at a terrible price. They feel as if they have to prove themselves to each other.

I love both of them. In two very different forms of course. One I love because of the strong friendship we own. The other I love because of how much he cares about everything. 

I looked up at them and whispered, "Be careful, please be careful."

Then I went back to crying.

Precis

I looked at both of them and thought of how much they meant to me. One meant more to me than anything else. The other, even though he seems so secluded and distant, cold and lonely, I know inside beats a heart of gold. Both saved my life at some point in time and I always try to return a favor. I felt my side. Bowman said I would have the scar for the rest of my life. But Claude was worth it. Without him, I would have more troubles than just a scar. Or maybe I would have no troubles at all.

I looked up at the sun. It was approaching noon. I suddenly felt like it was all too much and I began to cry softly. What if one gets killed, even if by accident? I stopped thinking about it as the sun reached the top of it's arch.

Claude

I gave him a nod and we walked forward. We met in the center of the meadow. Slowly we unsheathed our swords and touched them together in between us. I felt the eyes of our friends upon us. The sunbeam moved slowly toward the center. It touched both our swords and we ripped our swords away in an instant.

I swung and missed. I narrowly parried his blow. I concentrated on my movement completely. I let go of all conscious thought save one, to wound, but not kill. I swung and dodged. Blocked and lunged. I felt white-hot pain as he slashed and created a thin trickle of blood on my arm. He swung again and I blocked quickly and countered his blow. I flipped over his head before concentrating on a group of fireballs that flew from my sword. 

He spun and performed his Crescent Moon Slash, slicing the fireballs into harmless flames. I spun down at him and he blocked my blow. He shoved me back through the air and I flipped backward on to my feet.

Precis

I saw Claude's blood trickle down his arm. Every time he bleeds, even if it's something as small as a papercut, I remember the way he looked when we fought Indalecio. I hid my head as the fight continued. If Claude died, I don't know what I'd do. He's the only one who understands me. Plus he knows a lot about machines. I chanced a glance to see things only getting more viscous. Little splotches of blood were here and there on the once peaceful meadow. 

Rena walked to me and wiped a tear from my eye. I mustered a small laugh and wiped a tear from her eye. 

"Precis, I'm worried. What if one of them don't make it? What if their dead before I can get to them?" Rena said.

Before I could reply I heard a cry of pain.

Claude

I sliced his leg and heard his cry. I hesitated a millisecond too long and was elbowed in the ribs. I jumped back as a swing come at me. I realized what I had to do. I had trained and learned this move for this purpose. I had to use it now.

I stepped backward and began the magical attack. "Holy Sword of Light, Come Down to this Fight! Evil Sword Forged in Hell, Of this Secret I Shall Not Tell! Combine Together Dark and Light! Together Only Shall We Win This Fight!" 

A bright beam of white light flung itself from above, circled us and hung in midair in front of me. Then a beam of darkness rose out of the ground and settled beside the white beam. The two beams twisted around each other and spiraled into the shaped of a sword. There was a bright flash of light and the magic sword combined into my sword. 

I swung it gently and face toward my opponent. I whispered to the sword, "Injure but do not kill." 

With that a beam compromised of light and dark shot from the tip of the sword and sent my best friend into a tree. He hit hard and fell to the ground.

"Dias!" I heard Rena yell.

"No!" Dias stood up slowly, holding his hand out to stop her while struggling to remain standing. I knew he would collapse in a matter of seconds.

Then I saw something that terrified me. He was whispering under his breath and I realized too late what he was doing. His cape began to fly up as if by a strong wind. A cloud covered the entire sky. A small ball of energy appeared right in front of him. It grew larger and larger until it encompassed him. He floated slowly into the air. He raised his sword and pointed it straight at me. All the energy surrounding him flew into his sword before launching straight at me. It struck me hard and I hit the ground. Before the world went black, I saw him collapse to the ground. 

Precis

"Claude! Dias!" I screamed, running to the fallen warriors. I dropped to my knees beside Claude. I held his hand tightly, not about to let go. I lied my head upon his chest. I cried out in sorrow when a heartbeat wasn't present. "No! Please no. Claude! Don't do this to me! Where's the warrior that never gave up?! Please, wake up Claude!"

I don't know how long I lay upon the warrior's chest crying before a recovered Dias put his hand on my shoulder. I twisted around and slapped him. "How could you?! He's dead! You killed him! He spared your life and the only way you can repay him is to take his! He's gone!" I broke down crying and Dias caught me and stood me up straight.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I miss him too! If I could, I would bring him back. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, it can be too much. I used that attack as a last ditch effort to win. I couldn't control the power." He said to me.

I stared up into his eyes, cold and emotionless as ever. How could he ever have been my friend. "You killed the only man I've ever," I searched for the words, "cared for!" 

I hit him again and ran off into the forest, anything to just get away from that man.

Rena

I stared at his bloody and mangled body. I felt like crying as I looked at his forever silenced face. I fell to my knees. All this was too much to take in. I looked around me quickly and gave him a small kiss. I had cared about him for so long. But I also cared for Dias in much the same way now. Claude drew me to him because of the way he was near helpless here. He lost his life in a way when he appeared here. Dias lost his family, friends, and his life in a way as well. Now he has lost his best friend, his respect for himself and the respect of most of our friends.

I attempted and failed yet again to raise him from the dead. My spell will not awaken a spirit that has left this world. I cried again before turning to Dias. I ran to him and held him tight, thankful I had him. I had not lost everything yet.

"Dias, I, I, I'm sorry. You lost more than Claude has. He lost his life, his troubles. You lost your friends, your respect and so much more. Please, don't do anything terrible." I said, holding tight to him, not going to let him leave me.

Claude

I felt darkness swirling around me. Where am I? What is this? Where are my friends? Where's Precis?

I contemplated this when I heard a voice. "Your questions are easily answered. You are in the midpoint. This is death. And your friends, including Precis are mourning you. Any more questions?"

"Do you mean I, I'm dead?"

"Yes." 

It struck me like a blow to the face. I was dead. "But what is this, midpoint?" I asked.

"It is the area between Heaven and Hell. You are a very difficult person to determine where your final home will be. You see, you have brought death to many monsters, which is not looked upon as seriously as killing a sentient being, but still is a murder. But you have also given hope and life to so many others. You almost sacrificed your life for that girl, Precis once."

When he said that, a hourglass magically appeared in front of me. Then a window appeared and I saw the fight against Cyril. "The sand in the top of the hourglass represents your will to live, the sand in the bottom is the life taken from you. Watch what happened."

I watched as I begun the fight with Cyril. I saw that the sand lowered every time I was hit and rose every time Rena healed me. I saw myself hit Cyril hard and then saw him throw me to a wall. 

"You always kept going when you had even the smallest amount of energy."

I watched myself stand back up and get hit again before I saw Precis moving into attack. Cyril raised his fist and I dove in front of the blow I was electrocuted and maimed by the blast. I saw the sand trickle to the bottom of the glass. Then I saw the last grain of sand pause at the edge before rolling back to the top.

The window disappeared. "You see, you were a mere grain from death right then. I personally think you deserve heaven." The voice said.

"I can't be dead! What will happen to Rena!? What about Dias and the rest of them? What about… Precis?" I said suddenly realizing something about Precis.

"They will, like I said, be mourning you for some time. But, I am sorry to say that your dear friend Precis, may soon be joining you." The voice said quietly.

"What do you mean!? She's not going to die, is she!?" I felt panic come over me.

"I'm sorry to say that she will, she will die of a broken heart." 

"No!" I yelled. I had to think of something I could do. Being dead, however, limits your possibilities. Than it clicked. I had to come back to life somehow.

I spoke out to the voice in a casual sort of way. "So, has anyone ever been able to come back to life? I mean after coming here."

"Why, yes. That reminds me of a story I was told back in mysterious disembodied voice school."

He than began to tell a long, boring story that had nothing to do with coming back to life but did include a lot of pink fuzzy rabbits. Eventually he finished the story. He than realized that he told the wrong story.

"Oh, so sorry. Let me tell you the correct story. This is a story about a young man named Dart. One day he and his friends were returning from an epoch journey when a mysterious cloud appeared before them. Their horses galloped away as the cloud shifted into a human. This man wanted nothing more than to kill the heroes and unleash the force of destruction that they fought to trap forever. Dart drew his weapon only to have the man laugh and crush the sword between his fingers. They managed to defeat the man with their enormous power but in his dying words, the man said this. "You who have defeated me, You saved the world from its fate. You defied The Creator and there is a harsh sentence for disobeying a god."

The man then recited a spell:

"I now call on the great God who fell,

To hasten this fool down to Hell.

Arrows of Darkness and Arrows of Light,

This fool shall die tonight!" 

With that spell he waved his hand through the air. Two powerful arrows shot from his fingers The Arrow of Light struck Dart's heart before the Arrow of Darkness cut through the first arrow and flew through Dart. The brave young warrior fell, dead in an instant. He appeared in this very place. But he stayed not long. He had come very close with his child hood friend, Shana. She carried his body back to their home village where she was going to bury him. She looked into his face and gently kissed him. When that happened, the restless spirit of Dart broke the bonds of death and flew into his body. He awoke and after much time, was fully alive as he had been before."

I realized that I was pretty much doomed. They would choose where I belonged soon.

Precis

I sat beside a tree. I felt a powerful sorrow all around me. I couldn't believe he was gone. He left me forever. Now he'll never know how much I care for him. I'll never know if he protected me out of love or out of friendship. I remember so much about him. 

(Flashback)

"Are you alright?" Claude said, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, looking at the slain monster that threw me to the ground.

"Good. You had me worried for a bit. I'm glad you're safe." Claude said.

I couldn't help but wonder about whether he actually loved me or if he was just being a friend.

(End Flashback)

He had always been there to pull me out of the dirt. I felt the scar again. He saved my life just then too. Claude managed to kill Indalecio before he could finish me off. But now he's gone. I felt as if I would never find another person to understand how I feel. Suddenly I just burst into tears. I couldn't control myself. I stood up and ran back through the forest to where the others were. I felt the twigs and the branches of the trees scraping at my clothes and uncovered skin but I didn't care. I reached the clearing and collapsed to my knees beside the body. 

"I love you." I whispered through my tears, realizing that I did truly love him. Love is weird sometimes. You don't always realize until the person is gone. 

I felt like a part of me was missing. I pulled out the gold heart locket that Claude had given me upon my 17th birthday. I opened it and looked at his smiling face, so full of life. I suddenly felt something in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was going to die. I cried as I lay down, draping myself over him.

Rena

I ran back to Claude's body and sat beside Precis. I nudged her and woke her up. I saw the tears in her eyes and whispered, "You loved him, didn't you?"

She slowly nodded, another tear rolling from her eye. I looked at Claude for about the 20th time since it happened. I quietly whispered, "I used to think I did too, but I was never positive. I know that he will remain in our hearts forever. But please, if you need somebody to talk to, just come to me."

Again, she just nodded. I stood up and looked at the body. Suddenly I remembered the legend of the Hero. But now I remembered the second part. 

The Hero will protect Expel for as long as he lives. But someday the Hero will be killed by people he trusts. Shortly after the death, Expel will need the Hero again. The one person who is capable of bringing the Hero back from the dead will pass away soon after the Hero dies. His fate will be sealed.

I realized that the person who can save Claude must be very sick right now. We have to find them before they die. I wondered about Claude and myself once again. He acted strangely around me while we were on our journey. Sometimes he acted cruel towards me but other times he was the sweetest person alive. But why did he act that way? Did he care for me? Or was it just his way of coping with his problems? I looked down at Precis, crying with tears of loneliness. I had to do this for her.

Dias walked up to me and sat beside Precis and me. "Precis," He said, "I didn't want to kill him. If there were any way I could have saved him, I would have used it. I feel terrible." And for the first time in my life, I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Dias," I heard Precis speak slowly, "I know that you would have saved him if you could, but, I, I, I can't take this right now! Please, excuse me for a bit."

She stood up and ran from the two of us. I turned to Dias. "Everybody hates me now. No, it wasn't an evil monster that killed Claude Kenni. It was his friend, Dias Flac!" Dias said loudly, "I feel completely alone."

"Dias, whatever you think you feel, your wrong. I don't hate you, and you're not alone. You have… me." I closed my eyes and I could tell I was blushing. Then as if something overcame me, I reached up and held his face in my hands. I looked at his eyes and made sure he looked into mine. "Many things change overtime. Strength, friends, nearly everything. But one thing always remains. There is always a spark in every person's heart. For example, remember back when you still lived in Arlia. We had always had a special bond between us. We went everywhere together. I even remember the time you… kissed me to find out if girls really have cooties. I want to tell you something that still holds true to this day. I kind of um, liked it." I was blushing furiously now.

"I remember that. Problem was, I thought you really did have cooties because you had the chicken pox and I caught it. But, you don't have the chicken pox now. I wouldn't mind at all if you want to try again." Dias said and he was now blushing just as much as I was. 

Slowly he lowered his head down and I remembered everything from our past as his lips touched mine. I remembered when he gave me a piggyback ride when I was really little. I remembered when he picked me up out of the dirt after I fell. He helped me around on another occasion after I broke my leg. I felt the feeling when he first kissed me. His lips had felt and still do feel warm and so good against mine. Then I remembered the day he left. He had walked up to my door and said goodbye before taking my hand, giving it one last squeeze and disappearing past the gates of town. I had been so sad and miserable. I thought I could never forgive him but, considering the circumstance, I guess I was wrong. He gently broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. I felt hypnotized by his eyes. 

"Dias," I said, "Why did you leave Arlia? You know we would've gladly let you stay at our house after your family died." 

"I," He started, "felt as if it was my fault that my parents died. And I can never forgive myself for not protecting Cecille. I felt like I brought danger upon people. I told Claude something long ago, something that I hadn't told anyone else. I just don't have the strength to protect the people around me. I am a coward. Did you notice that whenever somebody was in danger it was Claude who saved them? He has bravery enough to face death itself for a friend. He saved all of us so many times. And I, I saved only myself from danger. I could only protect myself. I felt assured when I saw Claude risk his life for you. I felt assured just knowing that Claude was with you. I didn't tell you before I left because it would make my leaving harder on both of us, but I loved you. More than just as my little sister. I loved you more than anything else."

My eyes got watery from listening to him. I wiped away a tear and wrapped my arms around him tight. I placed my lips on his once more and held on to this kiss.

Precis

I stopped running after a while. I figured I cover a good half-mile. I just can't believe this is true! Claude had fought against every enemy we met and was victorious. He stood tall, a leader anyone would be happy to fight along side. He filled a place in my heart that no one else could fill. Now he's gone and my heart feels empty. 

I thought back to one night when we were camped out.

(Flashback)

I got quietly out of my sleeping bag and looked out across the plains. There, ahead of us was the city known as Fienel. There, either we would die, or the universe would be saved. I thought of life and couldn't help but be frightened. We were going to enter a place that has power enough to kill us all. I thought of Claude, who is willing to risk everything for a friend, let alone the whole universe. I walked to his sleeping bag and looked at his face. He shifted ever so slightly as I kneeled down and cried. What if he died? What if he died and I survived? How could I forgive myself after all the times he risked his life for me? Then I decided. If the time arises, I will gladly give my life to defend him. I gently, so as not to wake him, gave him a small but very passionate kiss. He shifted again and licked his lips but nothing more. I compressed a giggle and I lay down, a mere 3 feet from Claude.

(End Flashback) 

Suddenly I felt as if it was all too much. My heart burned like a roaring fire. I couldn't breath! I ran back to the clearing, choking, and collapsed. Rena ran to me and I heard her calling softly before I passed out.

Where am I? What happened? Am I dead? I was startled when knowledge of the answers came to me. I wasn't dead, not yet. I was near death however and drawing closer. Suddenly, just as it had 2 years ago, I felt afraid of the nearing death. I can't die yet. I need to at least attend Claude's burial. 

I heard a voice, as if in the back of my mind. I tried to respond but couldn't. I wanted to reach out to the voice but every time I felt I was getting closer, it was farther away.

Suddenly I felt a small kernel of life enter my limbs and I could move them. I slowly opened my eyes to see Claude, standing over me. He reached out to give me a hand. I got to my feet and he held me close. I felt wonderful, feeling his lips upon my neck. 

Then I woke up. I turned to see Claude's body right where it had been all morning. I felt the pain in my heart and I knew this was the end. Rena came over and looked me over.

"Precis, are you alright? You're white as a ghost."

"Rena *cough* I don't know how long I have. *cough* Please, move me to Claude. I need to do something."

"You don't need to tell me what's wrong. I know what's happening. I saw it once before. I'm sorry if I scare you but, you know you're going to… die." Rena was crying softly. I could imagine how hard this was for all of our friends.

Rena gently lifted me up and set me down by Claude. I had to do this one last thing. I slowly lifted myself up and lay my lips upon his. I felt all consciousness go, and I felt my heartbeat slow and halt.

Claude

I felt something happen inside me. I felt as though I were being healed from the inside. I saw a tunnel of light open up and at the bottom, I saw my body, with Precis laying along side it. I flew through the tunnel. Suddenly I saw millions of spirits heading past me, going into the darkness. I was the only spirit heading to the light and life. Then I saw a familiar spirit. Precis. I reached for her hand and gently took it.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. A smile crossed her lips as we flew down the tunnel. Suddenly a strong force pulled on Precis. I was in the form of a cloaked man with an hourglass. 

"HER TIME IS UP! SHE CAN NOT RETURN TO LIFE WITH YOU!" The figure boomed in a powerful voice.

"No! I can not live with out her! I am taking her with me!" I yelled back.

"DO YOU DEFY WHAT IS WRITTEN IN FATE?" The figure grew stronger with its pulls.

"Yes! I believe we shape our fate! Fate does not shape us!" I felt as if my courage was about to fail.

"FATE MAY BE CHANGED BY YOU MORTALS, BUT NOT ALL FATE CAN CHANGE! YOU MUST ACCEPT THIS FATE!" I felt as if I would be forced to let go of her soon. I would have to let go of… my love. I thought this was strange suddenly. Yet it's true. I love Precis.

"I will not accept this fate! Never! I love her!" With that I felt the strain of the figure pulling disappear. I felt myself go limp with the effort to keep Precis and I let go. Then all was black.

I felt myself open my eyes. I looked at Precis and cursed at myself for being too weak to hold on. Rena and Dias were nowhere to be seen. I stood up and began to walk away, hating myself for letting go.

"Claude?" I heard a soft, angelic voice. I turned and ran to Precis, who was standing and smiling. I stared at her beauty and held her close. I then gently and passionately, kissed her.

She held me tight as we shared our first kiss that involved both of us being conscious. My lips felt a burning flame in her lips. I was I pure bliss. 

Eventually we broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen. I breathed deeply and stared into her eyes.

Rena

I move a clump of bushes aside and looked into the clearing. It didn't come as a surprise to me when I saw Claude and Precis. The legend had come true. I sat and explained the legend to Dias. He understood and sat closer to me as we watched them. I thought it was kind of rude to watch them while they were embracing life together, so I took Dias by the arm and we walked off to another clearing nearby. I felt like all was right again and I took Dias by the hand. 

"Tell me about your adventures while you were away." I said, looking for someway to kill time before interrupting whatever those two are doing.

"Alright." And he began a long tale, full of danger and suspense, and a few women, which I was not too pleased about.

"Were there really that many women following you around?" I asked with a grin.

"O.K! So there weren't any women following me around." He said with a mischievous grin.

I smiled and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for not forgetting about me when you left."

"I could never forget about you I million years. I thought about you everyday on my journey. I had this picture to remind me of you." He said and he pulled out a picture that looked like me during our journey before we met up with him.

"Hey, this is a picture after you left." I said.

"Yes, I know. I followed you around since the day you left Arlia. I couldn't forget about you." He whispered, slowly wrapping me in a tight embrace. "I loved you." 

I placed my lips upon his and I felt content and loved. It ended way too soon though. But we had to check up on Claude and Precis. We walked to the edge of the clearing they were in.

Precis

I felt his embrace wrap around me. I didn't know how long we had been here, staring into each other's eyes, but I didn't care. I loved him and we were finally together. Nothing in the world could spoil this moment. 

Then Claude did something unexpected. He backed away about a foot and kneeled down. "I don't have a ring or anything but if you will have me, I want you to be the mother of my children."

I felt my eyes well up with tears of joy. "Of course I'll have you. I will marry you." I held him tight as the sun set. 

My eyes felt really tired after staring into his for such a long time. I sat down and decided I didn't need a sleeping bag tonight. The air was warm and the grass was soft. I pulled Bobot out of my backpack and had him gather wood for a fire. I sat beside Claude after Bobot returned with the wood and we built a fire. I helped roll logs around so we would have seats.

The air grew chilly so I got out so blankets for every one. Two people each sat on each side of the fire. Claude and I shared a blanket on one side; Celine and Ashton shared another, Chisato and Noel, and Rena and Dias. Rena, Dias, Claude and I explained to the others what happened.

Later that night we all separated to other areas. Claude and I were the last awake.

"I love you Claude. With all my heart. But I have a terrible feeling about something. Please be careful when we leave tomorrow. I can't lose you again." With that we fell asleep in eachother's arms.

O.K. Thank you so much for bearing with me through this. I know it's been rough for all of you. But please if you liked it, review. I will appreciate any good reviews or constructive criticism. Flames will be printed out and I will use them to start my fireplace. I will continue this if people like it. We got to have a wedding and what about this evil lurking about. Oooooh scary! Anyway If you liked this, you might also like my other story, "The Fall of the Ten Wise Men". It isn't connected to this story in any way though. Umm, Oh yeah! I'm also looking for a good psychiatrist to take care of my obsession with P.S's. 

This is Redblaze signing off. 


End file.
